


去日苦多

by AntiskyHita



Category: HunLay-Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	去日苦多

男人凑上来的时候张艺兴还不太清醒，他的夜生活从踏进酒吧开始，但找乐子的方式仅仅局限于自己饮酒独乐。或许是今天心情还不错，张艺兴喝的有点多，头脑变得迟缓，感知力也变得迟钝，以至于身后那个紧紧尾随他进卫生间的男人他也没发现。

张艺兴被抵在隔间的墙上，男人的手扯开下摆的衣服抚上衣裳下滑嫩的肌肤，脸埋在颈间胡乱的亲吻着。男人有些急色的在修长的脖颈啃咬，力度有些控制不住，张艺兴轻嘶一声，痛感让他的神志恢复了一些，清醒的看见了埋首在他颈间的男人和他的动作，顿时恶心的有些反胃。

张艺兴反手揪住男人的衣领用力将人从自己身上扯开，抬脚狠狠的踹上男人的下身，男人顿时痛得哇哇倒地，张艺兴只觉得这声音闹耳，他骂了一声，又拎起男人的衣领狠狠的在他脸上补了两拳。

张艺兴直起身，吸了两口气好平复起伏不定的胸膛，随即走到洗手台狠狠的洗了个脸，鬼知道刚才脸上有没有沾上男人恶心的口水。张艺兴撩起被水打湿的额发，对着镜子向一旁拉开衣领歪了歪脖子，清楚的瞧见脖子上多出的痕迹。

“操！”

张艺兴翻了个白眼，将衣领往上扯了扯，瞧见躺着地上呻吟的男人又上前补了两脚，随即大步离开。

隔日早起，张艺兴还睡眼惺忪，宽大的睡衣领口处还是明晃晃的一块痕迹，一天的好心情就消失殆尽。西装的衬衫领子遮不住斑驳的吻痕，张艺兴从抽屉里翻出创口贴往脖子上一贴，倒显得他更加欲盖弥彰，索性一把撕掉，扯高衣领。

张大设计师样貌身段都顶顶的好，他的情感生活一直是公司职员们八卦的头等大事。可偏偏大美人不搞办公室恋情，也从未听闻他有何一夜多情的风流趣事。于是他脖颈上那枚昭彰着存在感的印迹让小职员们无不猜测美人是否真的名花有主了。

员工们若有若无的视线让张艺兴心里更加的烦躁，从一个打杂的小助手到成为独立的香水设计师，张艺兴已经拥有独立的单人办公室。甫从关上门，隔绝掉那些试探八卦的眼神，张艺兴松了一口气。

挡得住八卦的职员，挡不住八卦的同事。瞧见边伯贤从门口探进的那颗脑袋，张艺兴就开始翻白眼。他端着公司发放的小饼干放在张艺兴桌前，特意凑近的瞧了瞧张艺兴的脖子，然后打趣的吹了个口哨。

“昨晚过得不错呀。”

只听话音刚落张艺兴就黑了脸色，后槽牙咬得紧紧的，从嘴里蹦出了几个脏字。

“别说了，去喝个酒还被个不知道哪来的傻逼啃了两嘴巴子。”

边伯贤兴趣索然的咂了咂嘴，似乎有些遗憾，“我还以为你终于铁树开花肯去一夜风流了。”

张艺兴没有回应，只是赏了边伯贤两个白眼，拾起小勺搅着咖啡。边伯贤话题转的很快，仿佛刚才特意过来八卦张艺兴风流事的人不是他，两人聊了几个刚接手的case，势头又奔着张艺兴上个季度刚设计的那款香水去了。

这款香市面上还未上新，公司内部对它有意推广，打算请娱乐圈小有名气的艺人来代言。张艺兴对此无甚异议，他的工作只是设计，至于后续的发售问题那就是销售部门的范围了。

“听说请的是Hurricane娱乐旗下的一个女艺人，过两天会有负责人前来商谈。”

张艺兴手中的动作一顿，随后无事般顺着话头接了下去，“是吗。”

乌云把清晨的光亮压在身底，天空阴沉沉，张艺兴出门打了车去公司，早高峰时期半路开始堵车，窗外也飘起了绵绵细雨。眼皮突突的跳，车子停在公司门口，张艺兴堪堪的卡着点赶在迟到前打上了卡。

今天是Hurricane来公司协商代言方案的日子，会议定在下午两点，领导会提前和那边的负责人接洽，张艺兴要做的只是参加会议，叙述自己的设计灵感。

大抵是boss很看重这单案子，平日里总是八卦的员工们这会都安分的埋头在自己的办公区域。张艺兴手里拿着底下职员交上来的错洞百出的文件赶去办公室，大脑神经抽抽得痛，他平日里脾气很好，难得碰上今日直觉得整个人躁得慌。

他的眼皮还在不停的跳，心里想着这个员工怎么说都不能再放在他手下干活，直到迎面小跑来的女职员一股脑撞在了他身上，胸前一热，雪白的衬衫全蘸上显眼的咖啡渍。

张艺兴压下心头恼意，摆了摆手让不停道歉的女员工去做自己的工作。心想他从早间就烦躁的心绪估计报复的就是这一杯撒在身上的咖啡，可还没等张艺兴平复好心情，背后又突然传来boss的声音。

Boss身边站着的男人穿的光鲜亮丽，服装整洁，头发也梳得一丝不苟，旁边是美艳动人的美女艺人。对比着他眼底乌青，满身污渍，实属狼狈。

见面的方式该有很多种，但眼下的情况绝不在他的预想，或者他又早在听见那个名字就该猜到什么，实在不该。

张艺兴眼皮狠狠的一跳，心里咯噔一下，他想那杯咖啡实在不算什么了，这才是。

他或许该立马转身离开，但面对自己的领导，张艺兴还是勉强的换上笑脸打了声招呼，十分无奈的指了指自己被弄脏的衣服，歉意的表示需要去换身整洁的衣服。得到允许的人立马毫无留恋的转身离去，半分眼神也没分给男人一秒。

下午的会议开始，张艺兴作为主设计师上台讲解了自己的设计方案，他感受到一道视线紧紧的盯着他，转头看去，只见侧座的男人毫不避讳的专注看他。张艺兴只能硬着头皮讲完自己的方案，得到众人的掌声。吴世勋作为Hurricane的代表上前示好，男人不轻不重的捏了捏张艺兴的手心，拥抱的时候张艺兴还能闻见吴世勋身上的香水味，独一无二，是他设计的。

“好久不见。”

合同谈的顺利，晚上的聚餐张艺兴拒绝不过，聚宴摆在酒店包厢，男男女女觥筹交错，张艺兴兴趣索然。营销部的经理是个油嘴滑舌的男人，酒杯不断的满上又喝去，奉承的夸奖着坐在主位的男人实在年轻有为。

转过头又似无意的提到我们张设也是个能人，年纪轻轻就是大设计师了。张艺兴赔笑的与他喝了一杯酒，眼睑下垂，舔了舔湿润的嘴角。心想他和吴世勋还真比不了，吴世勋一手创立了Hurricane,而他这么多年了才从小职员爬上了设计师的位置。

吴世勋端坐在主位，八面玲珑，游刃有余，俨然一副上位者的模样。Michelle靠的他极近，就差把两个胸脯贴在男人的身上，周围人们都投来暧昧的眼神，毕竟潜规则在娱乐圈实属常规手段。

Michelle也是这么想的，吴总年轻有为，英俊多金，谁不想抱上这条金大腿。可就是身处娱乐圈，吴世勋也是片叶不沾身，所有想爬上他床的男男女女都被拒绝了。可偏偏就是这样一个男人，为了公司一个小小的代言，竟亲自接手协谈，这或许就是为了她呢？

Michelle美滋滋的想，女人总是对自己有些不切实际的幻想，她不停的为吴总续上酒杯，并渴望今晚能和男人来个难忘的夜晚。

张艺兴将这一切尽扫眼底，干尽杯底，不动声色的退出了包间。

他喝的不多，但脚步仍有些虚浮，镜子里的人脸色绯红，他知道自己喝酒会有些上脸。洗手池哗哗水声不停，张艺兴扑闪了两下眼睛，水滴从挺翘的羽睫滴落。他从镜子中瞧见了身后走进的人影，但还没来得及看清是何人。撑着石壁的手腕被大力一拉，张艺兴整个人撞上了旁边的墙壁。

随即唇上一热，湿滑的舌头顺着唇缝溜进了口腔，张艺兴皱着眉，心想又是哪来的傻逼，还没来得及发火，他闻见了对方身上熟悉的香水味，推搡的动作一愣，手臂顺势勾上了男人的脖颈，热情的回应起来。

时别多年再被熟悉的气息紧密的包裹，张艺兴搭在吴世勋肩上的手指都不自觉的微微颤栗，浑身的毛孔细胞都激烈的舒张沸腾。他任由吴世勋探进自己的口腔，甚至鼓舞的伸出小舌回应。

他也不该这样，张艺兴想，但身体先于大脑对吴世勋做出反应。吴世勋往下吻去，一口咬住了他的喉结，张艺兴仰起了脖颈，呜咽一声，鼻尖一酸，细细蒙蒙的雾气蒙上他的眼眶就要凝结成粒粒水珠。张艺兴咬住下唇，睁大了眼睛，憋得眼眶都泛红。

吴世勋一手扯开张艺兴别进裤子里的衬衫下摆，一手扯开妨碍他动作的衣领，没等他进行下一步动作，他就瞧见了张艺兴脖颈旁显眼碍人的那枚吻痕。张艺兴感受到男人停下了动作，眼神盯着他的脖子，他一下就想起了被咬的那一口，虽然印记已经开始消退，但还是嚣张的宣告着他的存在。

张艺兴浑身燥热的血液又一下冻结，手臂僵硬的从吴世勋的肩膀撤下，他喘了一口气，吸了吸鼻子，眼角红红的像只被拿捏的红眼兔子。他一手摸上自己的脖子，扯出一个很讽刺的笑。

“很介意吗？”

吴世勋抿着嘴，眼神盯着张艺兴的眼睛不做言语。张艺兴表情渐渐冷下来，嘴角的笑也撑不住的垮掉，恢复了之前无畏的态度，扯了扯被拉开的衣领就要迈步离开。

“介意就算了。”

还没等他迈出脚，吴世勋就捏住他的手腕将人抵在墙上，狠狠的咬住了他的脖子。张艺兴痛哼一声，只觉着吴世勋这一口下去他肯定得见血了，可偏偏他没有生出任何反抗的意图，任由吴世勋咬完他又在伤口上轻轻舔舐。吴世勋将头抵在张艺兴的肩窝，发出闷闷的声音。

“我不介意。”

告别了经理和公司的同事，张艺兴直接坐上了吴世勋的车，一路行驶到自己的家，他和吴世勋分手后就从两人租赁的小居室搬了出来，房子也不大，一人住绰绰有余。

从站在家门口，吴世勋就从身后揽住他，细密的亲吻他的脖间，张艺兴被吻得有些站不住，颤着手拿出钥匙开门。

衣衫被扯得凌乱，双手游走在细腻的皮肤上，两人拉扯着跌跌撞撞的进了卧室，甚至没来得及洗去一身的酒味，吴世勋急切的推倒了张艺兴似想证明什么。

唇齿相交，呼吸变得急促，张艺兴更是被男人的双手摸得不住颤抖，吴世勋摸到身后的小穴后反而放缓了动作，温柔的抵在肉穴的皱褶轻轻按压。

许久未经造访的小穴干燥又紧致，张艺兴被身后探进的指节弄得疼皱了眉，但比起生理的痛楚更让他满足的是心理的愉悦，他的欢腾的血液仿佛为即将到来的性事而欢呼。被进入的那一刻，张艺兴只觉得自己空落落的心终于被填满了。

在欢愉时相拥，在动情时接吻。

事后张艺兴躺在床上，薄薄的毯子遮住隐秘的部位，身上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，他从床头摸出半盒香烟和打火机，为自己点上，缭绕的青丝从红唇里吐出。从一旁伸出的手从张艺兴的烟盒里又抽出一支烟，拒绝了张艺兴递给他的打火机，附身凑过来，叼着烟将烟头抵上张艺兴唇边的火星，透过青烟张艺兴瞧见吴世勋眼里的自己。

带着情欲又深情。

他和吴世勋之间就是最俗套的爱情故事，大学相识相恋，毕业后向父母出柜。张艺兴是最平凡的普通家庭，父母感情不好，等张艺兴大一点之后就离异了，在张艺兴向家里出柜后就怒称没有他这个儿子。

吴世勋是标准的富家子弟，父母都是业界有头有脸的人物，怎么会允许吴世勋和一个门不当户不对的人谈恋爱更何况是个男人。可偏偏吴世勋也是个脾气拗的人，和父母大吵一顿直接离了家和张艺兴一起租了间小房子生活。

张艺兴毕业后进了一家香水公司从底层做起，吴世勋则和朋友联手准备创办一家娱乐公司。事业刚开始的时候日子过得很苦，吴世勋靠的自己一些存款和人脉关系当创业基金，张艺兴的每月微薄的工资除去日常开销也都投进吴世勋的公司里。

公司的名字是吴世勋让张艺兴给取的，Hurricane，风神，是吴世勋中二时期给自己取的代号，张艺兴很喜欢。

租赁的房子很小，是一个在闹市里的两居室，每日下班回来都身心疲惫，楼底下是小贩吵闹的喧哗声，但却让人很有归属感。

等吴世勋公司办的有些起色的时候，张艺兴也升职了，两人的工作开始越来越忙，他开始加班，吴世勋开始满地图的飞，聚少离多，连在一起吃个晚饭都需要看看日程表。

有时候回到家中，看见空荡荡的房间，张艺兴会突然的想，如果吴世勋没有和他在一起，凭着优越的家境，他还需要这么努力的打拼过吃了这顿没下顿的日子吗？

日子忙的时候他们是分不出时间来过节的，一个在公司里加班加点，一个乘着飞机满地的飞。纪念日的日子他们不会忘，会掐着点给对方发消息，准备小礼物和惊喜。

张艺兴其实不确定今晚吴世勋能否赶回来，但他还是赶忙将工作赶完打算提前回家。小区楼下是闹市，窄小的街道里总有小孩打打闹闹，他走过拐角的巷子的时候，转弯口几个小孩骑着几辆自行车快速驶过，撞上了从拐角处冒头的张艺兴。

张艺兴的额头撞上粗粒的石墙，不轻不重但石墙太粗糙，竟直将他的额角磨出血痕。那几个肇事的孩子撞了人连头也没回就骑车跑了，想来也不是第一次出事故了。张艺兴摸了摸额角的伤，轻嘶一声，只觉着人实在倒霉。

他想着随便去家小诊所上上药，结果竟不凑巧的那家小诊所今日不营业。张艺兴捂着脑袋走到医院，路过的行人瞧见他脑袋上还渗着血还以为出了什么大事，其实伤口不太严重，只是流了血看起来有些吓人。

张艺兴坐在走廊的空椅上，值班护士为他消了毒处理了伤口，贴上了薄薄的纱布。前来医院处理外伤的人不少，但作为伤者都有人陪护，独他一个孤零零的坐在椅子上。张艺兴心里平生了一些委屈，虽是小伤，但他只想吴世勋能立马陪着他，哄哄他。

张艺兴这么想着，拿出手机给吴世勋拨了号，他其实心里憋了很多话想说，但随着提示音被时间不断拉长，他一点一点的再没有了诉说的欲望，直到电话被接通，他听见话筒对面还有争吵的声音。

“还在忙吗？”

“有个案子，一直定不下来。”吴世勋的声音有些疲惫，但仍然温柔。

“今天会回来吗？”

“晚上的飞机能到。”

“那我等你，你先忙吧。”

“晚上见。”

说是见面，也真的只是见一面，吴世勋只是回来换行李，没能待上两分钟就得去赶飞机。张艺兴没做晚饭，自己随便的解决了温饱，站在房间的窗前瞧着吴世勋什么时候能到。

那辆跑车划破喧闹的街道，停在黑漆漆的楼下，与这片地界格格不入。吴世勋推开副驾驶的车门，随即一旁又下来一个女人，穿着气质都是上流人士，她笑着拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，两人说了几句话，随后女人开车离开。

张艺兴知道那大概只是吴世勋的合作对象，但他心里酸酸的，他一直知道，吴世勋就是属于上流圈内的小少爷，他含着金汤匙出生，生来就拥有的比别人多，多少名媛小姐一掷芳心。可就是因为他，吴世勋要放下身段，抛弃名车豪宅，住着小破公寓挤地铁，多不值得。

张艺兴坐在房间，光线昏暗，听见门锁转动的声音，吴世勋开门时喊了声我回来了，没听到回应，只瞧见张艺兴独坐在房间。

“艺兴？怎么不开灯？”

“房间灯坏了。”

“是吗？那明天找人来修修。”吴世勋说道，也没尝试去开灯，走进来轻轻抱住张艺兴在他脸上亲了亲。“今天还是不能陪你了，我马上要去赶飞机，对不起。”

张艺兴摇了摇头，他拿过一旁早就为吴世勋整理好的行李箱，甚至没来得及再多说说话，吴世勋看了眼时间，又再亲吻过张艺兴的脸颊，提起箱子准备出门。

客厅的灯没关，打在逆身行走的吴世勋身上就像镀了一层光，张艺兴站在昏暗的房间，不由自主的想，吴世勋天生就是自光而来的，他眼角微微发热，胸口酸涩，攥住衣角的指节泛白，终于在吴世勋出门前喊住了他。

“我们分手吧。”

张艺兴掐灭手中的烟，转了个身囫囵的将自己窝进吴世勋的怀里，赤裸的男人的体温炙热温暖，胸腔鼓动着令人心安的心跳声，他闭着眼，不自觉的蹭了蹭。

“你说，我们要是没分手，现在会怎么样。”

吴世勋也将手中的烟头扔掉，紧紧的环住身前的人儿。

“我们会过得很好。”

撇去无数个孤独的日日夜夜，他再次短暂的拥有温暖的怀抱，熟悉的就好像他跳上了时光机一跃回到了几年前，不谈前程过往，及时行乐，奋力去爱。

吴世勋的眼神对着他的时候总是满载深情，张艺兴还是第一次见到那种，充满无奈难以置信又带着难过，他话不多，甚至都没有激动的冲上来质问，为什么要分手，他总是坚信张艺兴做事是有理由的。吴世勋哑然，走之前只是轻轻的询问，你认真的吗？得到回答后落寞离去。

认真的吗？

当然不是，我只想要和你认真的在一起，认真的生活，认真的热爱，想要努力的活着，努力的和你并肩站在一起，就算撇去所有都不谈，只要和你，只要你。

我后悔了。

张艺兴不爱在别人面前展示自己的软弱，但面对吴世勋的时候总会控制不住。他会仗着黑暗无人知晓痛苦出声，却只能咬紧牙关，握紧拳头，将脸藏起，任凭湿热的泪水滑下脸颊，打湿胸膛，也不漏出一声哭腔。

他知道吴世勋会体贴他，不会揭露他脆弱难堪的一面，他才能放肆。

有双温暖的手抚上他的脑袋，把他全身心的纳入怀抱。

“我在。”

张艺兴这一觉睡得不甚安稳，陈年旧事如梦如梭，要用两个字概括自己就是矫情。他一下从梦中惊醒，床榻冰凉，梦中人已不在。床前吊钟指向8点，他猛然想起吴世勋今早9点的飞机，顿时慌了神。

甚至没来得及洗漱换衣，张艺兴拿上手机穿着拖鞋就夺门而去，他这一辈子总是瞻前顾后，即希望能和吴世勋一起，又盼着他能过得很好，但生活并不总是二选一，他为什么不能和吴世勋一起过好日子呢。

他总是明白得太晚，所以错过了一些珍贵的东西，张艺兴两步一跨的并步跑下楼，衣角跑得飞扬，急的出了一身汗，焦急的抬手要拦路边的出租车，他希望这次能赶得及。却听身后熟悉的声音呼喊他，张艺兴转身，那个本以为身在机场的人就好好的站在他身后，手里提着一袋早餐。

张艺兴急促的心跳就慢慢缓下来，紧绷的身体卸了力竟有些发软，他有些想笑，但更控制不住发酸的鼻尖和酸涩的眼眶，声音还有些抖。

“你不是走了吗？”

吴世勋总是温柔的笑着，替他整理了凌乱的头发和衣衫。

“舍不得你，所以不走了。”

张艺兴笑出声，奋力的扑上前抱住吴世勋，这一次，他抓住了就再不会放。


End file.
